1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computing environments. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method, system, and program product for composing a virtualized computing environment.
2. Related Art
Portable memory devices such as memory keys are becoming increasingly popular. Their most immediate usage has been for quick and easy short-term backup or to provide a non-networked means for transporting data. With such portability come various issues. For example, a re-definition of computing models becomes possible when such immediate access to one's personal data is literally at-hand. As the data is now more highly transportable, a problem arises when personal computing environments that support the data stored on the portable storage device are not readily available (or at least not without significant configuration efforts on the part of the data's owner/user). Moreover, the desire to maintain the applications (that run in the personal computing environment) will become disproportionate with the ease at which one can simply maintain their personal data instead.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a solution that solves at least one of the deficiencies of the related art.